The Hard Times
by railea12835
Summary: Jellal has died by Kagura. Erza has left Fairytail traveling far and wide to get her mind over Jellal but it was never able to be accomplished...


It's been years since the death of Jellal and Erza's life is empty. The death of Jellal by archemeny's sword was the sadness memory she has about Jellal, even sadder than the times in the tower of heaven. Now nothing can be done to reverse this tragedy. The times Erza had with Jellal were just memories of the past. Memories that she holds dear… "Ezra I will always be with you in your memories…midnight when the stars shine…" Those were the last words spoken by Jellal. To this day forward Ezra still has no clue what Jellal meant... The search for this answer caused Ezra to leave Fairy Tail to travel far, far away from Fairy Tail.

Until that one faithful night when Erza traveled to a beach, the same beach she had woken up after leaving the tower of heaven. There a faint voice had spoken to her. She blanked out knowing it was Jellal. "Erza…come here" said Jellal. His words kept on repeating until Erza came closer to the ocean. There Jellal's ghostly figure appeared and dragged Ezra into the vast ocean.

Jellal, still holding onto Ezra, swam deeper and deeper. Ezra had finally realized that she was not in the ocean but there memories together. The tower of Heaven, Nirvana, the kiss, and so on…suddenly Jellal stopped, holding on to Ezra, they teleported to a small room with a bed. It was midnight…

"Ezra do you remember what I told you?"

"It's midnight… and you're solid!"

"Yes but I can only stay solid at midnight in the ocean where all the memories are held."

"Jellal…" All of a sudden Ezra broke into tears as Jellal tried to comfort her. "Please don't cry Ezra…I want to make everything right starting tonight." Then Jellal slowly picked Ezra up and placed her on the bed. Ezra was blushing. "Don't worry I am not able to get you pregnant if that's what your scared about" Jellal said with a sarcastic tone. Jellal's words caused Ezra to blush even harder. Then Jellal slowly unbuttoned Ezra's shirt, then her skirt and shoes. While he was doing that Ezra was also taking off his clothing. Next Jellal took off Ezra's bra and underwear.

"Remember the time I touched your breast on accident?" Jellal said as he cupped Ezra's breast.

Ezra had no words to respond as Jellal squeezed and sucked them. This made Ezra moan with pleasure. Jellal moved up to her collarbone, then the neck and finally the kiss. This time it was a perfect kiss, long and passionate.

Now it was Erza's turn to play with Jellal. She slowly pressed her breast on to his chest as she traced Jellal's tattoo on his face. While she was doing that, Jellal touched his lover's perfect curves, to the butt and then to the vagina. Jellal turned making him the dominant one on top of Erza. He spread Erza's legs apart as he stuck two of his fingers in and out repeatedly. This caused Ezra to moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's ok…I am titania after all"

This made Jellal smile as he decided to use meteor. The motion of his fingers was moving faster and faster as Erza's moan grew louder and louder. After doing this for 2 minutes he stopped and took his finger out of the wet vagina. Jellal then relax Ezra kissing her while squeezing her boobs.

"Is this all you've got Jellal?" Ezra said playfully.

"Did you want me to go faster?" Jellal said

Jellal used meteor as he put this dick into Erza's vagina. "You ready?"

"Yes love"

Jellal moved faster than before and deeper into Erza as she moaned even louder. Jellal's hand moved to Erza's irresistible breast as he squeezed them. This went on until his erection was over but the sex was not over yet. They once again kissed with immense passion. Then Erza reached towards Jellal's dick as she sucked on it. After that Jellal placed his dick in between Ezra's breast as he started to move in the same motion as he had in the intercourse but without using his magic. There the sex had ended.

"Can I sleep here for the night Jellal?"

"Yes, you can stay here until sunrise"

So that night they slept nude. Ezra was on top of Jellal as she gave a goodnight kiss to Jellal.


End file.
